1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to drill presses. More particularly, this invention relates to vertically adjustable drill press tables. Specifically, this invention is directed to an inhibitor assembly for a drill press table that is secured to a drill press support column at one end and to the drill press table at the other end to prevent the table from moving laterally as its vertical position is changed on the column.
2. Background Information
Moving a drill press table up or down requires loosening the handle and securing the table against the column. If it is necessary to move the table in the middle of completing a task, the movement invariably results in losing the precise lateral setting of the workpiece and the previously found “target” for the hole being drilled. This happens, for example, when a user needs to use a longer drill bit and then a shorter drill bit in the same location or a wider diameter bit followed by a narrower diameter bit. For example, a user could utilize a larger diameter bit for drilling a countersink and then need a smaller diameter bit to drill a through bore. In order for this operation to be accomplished in a failsafe manner, the user absolutely does not want to disturb the lateral setting of the workpiece. This is almost impossible because during the movement of the drill press table some lateral movement is inevitable. At best, the user will spend time and effort to retrieve the original setting. This is cumbersome, especially in the case of repetitive “two-diameter” holes. Additionally, the table often moves laterally from simply working on it without any vertical translation.
There is therefore a need in the art for a drill press table that can be vertically adjusted up and down without undergoing any significant lateral motion.